


meeting

by dino_gutzz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_gutzz/pseuds/dino_gutzz
Summary: oh how i wish we never metthat i never laid my eyes upon you and we just left it at that
Kudos: 1





	meeting

**Author's Note:**

> first time im posting a drabble. its not very good but i wrote it late at night a few weeks back n i guess ill post it here just for fun

When Angel had seen him, he didn’t seem threatening. 

Valentino had struck up a conversation with him in a filthy bar on the outskirts of town.

“What’cha doing here?” The moth’s yellowed teeth were as gross as their surroundings. “Drinkin’, asshole. What does it  _ look  _ like?” The spider hissed half-drunkenly, possessively gripping his shot. He downed it, breathing heavily as he tore the glass away from his lips and reached for the next one. 

Val’s beady eyes followed his movements attentively, watching silently. After a stretch of silence, he spoke. “My name’s Valentino. I’ma scouting for talent for my adult actin’ buisness. Would ya be interested?” The spider refused eye contact but responded in a soft, almost hushed, tone, “Do ya provide free housin’?” 

“No, but-”

The spider sinner got up, accidentally sweeping off a now-empty shot glass off the table and breaking it. He crushed it underneath his boot as he headed out of the establishment. “Not interested.” The bartender grumbled, heading to a backroom to retrieve a broom. “Wait! I’ll give ya a free room! Please!” The spider swiveled his head around, a uncertain expression painting his face. “Fine. Work out the details, later.” The spider grabbed a fortune cookie strip of paper from his jacket (he had hit up a joint a few days ago) and scribbled down his phone number, handing it to Valentino. 

“And sugah, what might I call ya?” 

The spider hesitated. “Anthony. But- maybe you can decide something else. Maybe.”

And so Valentino had cultivated a industry with the newly christened Angel Dust. He treated him fairly, even as some actors took the limelight. Angel always rose back to the top, back to the eyes of the public. He could do whatever he wanted, without his restrictive family to weigh him down. 

He reflected on those days where Valentino wasn’t a monster yet, just a pimp who valued his workers with the diginity and respect. Where money had been important, but wasn’t the only thing he cared about. Now all Angel held for that moth was contempt, agony at what he had put him through.

He sometimes thought that maybe if he’d shot him down, when they first met, Angel wouldn’t be Angel at all but instead boring old Anthony.

Respected and unviolated, albeit closeted, Anthony.

But that was only a thought.


End file.
